bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Emergency Situation! Aizen, New Evolution!
|image = |kanji = 緊急事態！藍染、更なる進化！ |romaji = Kinkyū jitai! Aizen, saranaru shinka! |episodenumber = 307 |chapters = Chapter 413, Chapter 414, Chapter 415 |arc = The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode = For the Sake of Protecting! Ichigo vs. Tensa Zangetsu! |nextepisode = Sayonara...Rangiku |japair = February 1, 2011 |engair = July 21, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Song For... }} is the three hundred seventh episode of the Bleach anime. As the Humans run away, Gin Ichimaru betrays Sōsuke Aizen. Summary Gin leaves behind a defeated Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and heads back to Aizen's location. As he does this, he notes that Aizen is still chasing after the people of Karakura Town and remarks on Aizen's cruelty. Meanwhile, the fleeing Humans find Mizuiro Kojima and Chizuru Honshō cowering in an alley. Tatsuki Arisawa is surprised to find them awake. Keigo Asano informs her that Mizuiro's phone battery died and Mizuiro apologizes, but says he took a charger from a convenience store. Tatsuki implies that he basically stole it, but he reminds her it was an emergency and claims he couldn't make the clerk wake up. Mizuiro also stocked up on supplies, mainly soft drinks and junk food, although, he also brought beef jerky in case she wants something salty. Tatsuki comments that this must be all Mizuiro eats. He replies he's eaten nothing, but cooked meals since Jr. High. Tatsuki is confused; hence, Mizuiro explains he could always find girls who would cook for him. Tatsuki recalls Mizuiro's antics with the opposite sex and comments on it. Keigo agrees with her saying Mizuiro is annoying that way. However, he then adds that that's not a reason not to rescue Mizuiro, slapping her shoulder as he speaks. Tatsuki makes it clear she had no such intentions and orders him to stop touching her. Mizuiro says Keigo told him the gist of things. The main problem is that a very dangerous man is after them, so Mizuiro stole electric prods for each of them. Tatsuki tells him the prods would do no good, as he won't be able to move in the man's vicinity and Kanonji's staff disintegrated when he attacked the man with it. Kanonji protests, saying it is a stick, not a staff. Mizuiro then throws the prods aside and Tatsuki turns her attention to Chizuru and asks her what is wrong, noting she is very quiet. Chizuru lashes out at her, saying she doesn't understand what's going on. She asks how the others can adapt so easily to the situation. Her classmates have no answer. Eventually, Tatsuki is about to talk when Aizen's Reiatsu hits her and Keigo. Chizuru tries to ask them who they are talking about, but Tatsuki tells her to get up as they have to run. Chizuru says Tatsuki had better explain things later, even if she won't understand. Mizuiro, a calm expression on his face picks up a bottle from one of his bags. Keigo yells at him to hurry. They decide to go through the alley so they can circle the building and run to the edge of town. Suddenly, Aizen appears before them. His presence takes an immediate effect on Keigo, Tatsuki, and Kanonji. Chizuru asks if that is their enemy, but no one answers. Aizen approaches them and explains he didn't find them as much as he got tired of pretending to look. Mizuiro throws a bottle at him, but it disintegrates, just like Tatsuki said it would. The group decides to go the other way as Mizuiro opens up a can of cooking gas and rolls it towards Aizen. When they clear the corner, Mizuiro throws a lit lighter back into the alley, causing a massive explosion. Tatsuki informs him that he is crazy, but she and the others all stand and stare hopefully until Aizen walks out, unscathed. The group begins to run, but Keigo, sword in hand, turns to face Aizen. He explains since he took the sword from a man dressed like Ichigo, it might be able to hurt their assailant. Tatsuki yells at him that even the sword can hurt him, Aizen's power will kill Keigo. Keigo ignores her, dead set on buying his friends some time. Kanonji suddenly walks up to Keigo and states that he'll help as well, but they are suddenly stopped by Zennosuke Kurumadani, who came to get his Tsuchinamazu back from Keigo. Faced with Aizen, Kurumadani starts shaking and sweating. Keigo tries to warn him, but the Shinigami tells him to shut up, saying he was a fool for trying to use his Zanpakutō. Kurumadani releases Tsuchinamazu and uses its power to create a barrier in Aizen's path. He intends to use this opportunity to run, but Aizen effortlessly removes the barrier and keeps walking. At that moment, Gin arrives and lands behind Aizen, informing him of his return. Hearing this, the group, that was fleeing a second ago stops and stares at the two former captains' polite altercation. They wonder who Gin is and if he's going to help them, but Tatsuki disproves this. Aizen asks Gin about Rangiku and the latter replies that he has killed her. Aizen pauses for a moment and then confirms Gin's statement as he cannot feel Rangiku's Reiatsu. Aizen says he is surprised, as he thought Gin was still somewhat attached to Rangiku. Gin denies having any connections whatsoever. He reminds Aizen of what he told him when they first met: that he is a snake with cold skin. Devoid of heart, he slithers around searching for prey with his tongue; his favorites are swallowed whole. Kanonji suddenly suggests that they should keep running and the group does so. Aizen looks at the group running and says he's grown tired of the chase. Gin asks what Aizen intends to do once he's killed them. Aizen replies that he intends to hang the bodies outside of town in a noticeable location and then begin making the Ōken. Gin places his hand casually on Aizen's drawn Kyōka Suigetsu and tells him if that is his plan, he should let Gin kill them. Gin then catches Aizen by surprise when he suddenly releases his Kamishini no Yari, shooting it through his sleeve and into Aizen's chest. Gin looks back at Aizen and states the sole way to escape Kyōka Suigetsu's ability is to be touching the blade itself before "Complete Hypnosis" is activated. He ponders about how getting that information out of Aizen took many decades. He then states that despite not a single being in the Gotei 13 knowing that fact, they all intended to kill Aizen nonetheless. As Gin retracts his Zanpakutō he admits that watching them try kill him gave him anxiety, since the only one who can kill Aizen is him. As blood flows out his chest, Aizen grabs his wound and tells Gin that he knew all along and he brought him with him to see how he would go about trying to end his life, but he mentions how unfortunate if he thought that attack would do it. Gin interrupts stating that he never imagined that it would. He then has Aizen take note of a nick in the blade of his Zanpakutō. He then points to Aizen and states he put that little missing piece inside him. Aizen is confused as Gin explains he told him about his Bankai ability a long while back, he then mentions that he lied. Gin admits it doesn't extend as long or as fast as he said. It simply turns to dust for one moment while extending and contracting. Within the interior of the blades, a deadly poison capable of breaking down cells is secreted. Aizen is surprised at the revelation as Gin senses he now understands that during the time between striking his heart and pulling his sword back, he left a tiny sliver of that dust right in his heart. Aizen attempts to say something, but Gin simply tells him if he intends to speak he should do so soon, but then again, no matter how quickly he tries to talk he is going to die either way. Gin then places his hand up to Aizen's chest and activates his technique Kill, Kamishini no Yari. Aizen curses him as Gin simply smiles and tells Aizen that a hole will open in his chest and he's gonna die, he then mentions that's what he has always wanted. Gin then watches as Aizen chest begins to dissolve from the inside out leaving a gaping hole with the Hōgyoku floating the middle. Gin then has a flashback of him encountering Aizen while he and Rangiku still lived in Rukongai. While gathering firewood in a forest, when he spotted Aizen and three other Shinigami (who were kneeling on the ground before him), through a clearing in the brush. Spying on them, he saw Aizen take a soul from one of the Shinigami's hands and feeding it to the Hōgyoku, which he was keeping in a glass. Gin moves to take the Hōgyoku, but Aizen grabs a hold of his wrist and throws him, but Gin still gets away. Gin goes around the side of a nearby building and looks at the Hōgyoku in the hand of his now injured arm. He then senses an eruption of a large amount of Reiatsu. As this happens, the Humans look on as well and wonder what's happening. Aizen suddenly emerges with a new form and he states that this is his victory and that, whether the Hōgyoku that Gin stole was within him or not, it is already his. The Hōgyoku in Gin's hand begins to glow prompting Gin to wonder what is happening. As Aizen draws near with the center of his chest radiating light, Gin turns to face him. Gin then has another flashback of him remembering Aizen's companions as the Shinigami he saw leaving the area where he found Rangiku. He watched on as Aizen gave the Hōgyoku back to the Shinigami and Gin realized Aizen must be the leader. He then resolves to do something to Aizen. In the present time, Gin is slashed vertically across the chest by Aizen. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin announces sadly that as there are no longer any Arrancar to report about, the segment shall be discontinued. On a happier note, he says, the torments he suffered during the shooting of the segment are also over. Gin intends to conduct things his own way for the closing segment, but is rushed off the set by Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Orihime Inoue, moonlighting as stagehands. Characters in Order of Appearance #Gin Ichimaru #Keigo Asano #Tatsuki Arisawa #Sōsuke Aizen #Don Kanonji #Chizuru Honshō #Mizuiro Kojima #Michiru Ogawa #Zennosuke Kurumadani #Rangiku Matsumoto (flashback) Fights *Gin Ichimaru vs. Sōsuke Aizen Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used * Shinigami techniques * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * (flashback) Bankai: * Navigation Category:Episodes